Eres
by Gotaru
Summary: El color nocturno de sus ojos, el sonido de su hablar y su sonrisa ladeada son todo lo que quedan en su mundo árido donde la calidez no existe más, con la soledad haciéndole compañía en el vacío de noches que ya no puede contar: Roy Mustang es color, ilusión y estrellas que Alphonse Elric nunca, jamás, podrá alcanzar. Roy x Alphonse NO correspondido. [Precuela de EINE KLEINE]


**D isclaimer:** todo a Arakawa.

* * *

― **Eres―**

* * *

«Tan sólo dime lo que hago: aquí me tienes».

 **(Café Tacuba,** _ **Eres**_ **)**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

―Entra, acero. Y, con ímpetu, te ruego que _esta_ vez no me hagas perder el tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer por acá.

Imponentes puertas de roble de oficina se abren y todo se desata: Alphonse sabe que si su piel fuese de suave carne, en lugar de frío acero, la misma se erizaría con naturalidad, inevitablemente. La misma denotaría el máximo sentir que lo albergaba: anhelo por aquel que más lejos de su alcance estaba.

 _Contrólate, Alphonse,_ debes _hacerlo._

¿A partir de qué momento tuvo que comenzar a repetirse estas palabras? ¿Y por qué razón, al verlo a _él_ , su corazón…?

Alphonse y su hermano entran, éste último mascullando pequeños insultos de irritabilidad desde ya ante la inevitabilidad de tener que entregarle a Mustang el reporte de la más reciente misión de ambos: tras su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el mismo y charlando con discreción acerca de quién-sabía-qué-cosa con la teniente Riza, Alphonse lo ve a _él_. Él.

Él: el superior de su hermano. Él: ante sus ojos que no son tales, el coronel más digno de lealtad de toda Amestris en su totalidad.

Él, él, él: Roy Mustang.

El hombre de veintinueve años que ya todo sobre este podrido mundo lo sabía. Aquel que, a los tiernos e inexpertos catorce años de Alphonse, había provocado en él una revolución en forma de trasmutación alquímica en la raíz de lo que era: el corazón que aún latía en su hueco interior yacía, ahora, sangrante y latente en las manos del Alquimista del Fuego y del calor de infierno. La sangre de Alphonse pintaba ya por completo del color de la pasión sus guantes con círculos de trasmutación.

Finalmente, el hombre voltea a verlos en perfecta coordinación con el enderezar, militar y formal, de Riza, de pie la misma a su lado: Mustang sonríe cual demonio que ha sido descubierto en el medio de su mal actuar. O sea, la sonrisa típica, la marca y propiedad de Mustang. Alphonse y su corazón pasan a pertenecerle otro poco más.

Mientras, sentado a su lado en el sofá marrón y opuesto en su sentir a más no poder, Edward resopla. De repente esboza una sonrisa que se asemeja a la de un tiburón.

―Acabemos con esto, coronel bastardo, porque ver tu cara hará que se me revuelva el desayuno en el estómago ―luego, se apresura en agregar―. Pero, desde ya (y más te vale que te lo metas en la cabeza), ¡te advierto que no pienso disculparme por lo del anciano enano ese! ―la sonrisa del Alquimista de Acero se tiñe de orgullo. Lanza una carcajada triunfal, cruzándose de brazos―. Era la tercera persona del día que me confundía con Al: se merecía la marca de mi bota en su vieja cara.

Aunque se encuentre sumamente apenado, Alphonse no dice nada, limitándose a suspirar nomás: siempre era así.

A veces, era como si él tan sólo no estuviera presente en la habitación.

El hombre mayor ni se inmuta, obviamente.

― ¿Igual de enano que tú o todavía más, Edward? Es información de vital importancia para el infor…

Silencio sepulcral.

Y…

 _¡SMACK!_

Alphonse sí reacciona, no obstante, cuando la situación amerita que se ponga de pie de un salto: su adorable y pacífico hermanito mayor le ha propinado (por supuesto que con su mano que porta el automail) un puñetazo limpio, certero y bastante admirable en realidad por su profesional ángulo, al que según, su opinión, era el bastardo número uno del país (cosa que sí consigue, al fin, borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Además de desviar un tanto, aunque sólo un poco, su nariz, dicho sea de paso).

Más estupefacto de lo que su orgullo le permitirá admitir jamás y ciertamente avergonzado consigo mismo por no esquivarlo como siempre podía hacerlo, el rostro de Roy se gira con violencia, casi cómicamente, mientras Alphonse aprisiona las muñecas de su hermano entre sus manos inmensas, conteniéndolo apenas.

― ¡¿Edward Elric, por todos los cielos, qué te sucede…!?

― ¿Qué te sucede a ti? ―forcejeos inútiles―. ¡Suéltame, déjame terminar el maldito trabajo!

― ¡Te excediste por completo, Ed, te…! ¿Señor, está bien?

Ajena como ella sola y sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar, con los ojos cerrados incluso y las manos entrelazadas, Riza se mantiene a salvo de la escena: niega. Luego habla más para sí misma que para los tres hombres de la habitación.

―Le advertí que no hiciera ese comentario, señor. Se lo advertí.

* * *

―Señor, no sabe _cuánto_ lo siento, ¡estoy tan apenado…!

Alphonse ni siquiera se siente digno de mirarlo: de pie ahora al lado del coronel, sentado éste en el sofá de su oficina, Alphonse contiene el deseo que siente de atenderlo, de ser él quien presione contra la mejilla de Roy la bolsa con hielo que la teniente Riza le ha traído, ¡de curarlo o ayudarlo o no serle la maldita molestia que de seguro es, de hacer lo que sea por él!

Pero no confía lo suficiente en sí mismo: no cree poder soportar el tocarlo, por mucho que él no vaya a sentir tacto alguno de su piel. Y, claro, tampoco sería muy adecuado de su parte atenderle…

Ah, cuán frustrado se siente.

El enfado lo hace suyo, entonces: su hermano ya no se encuentra con ellos en la oficina. Edward, campante, satisfecho, feliz incluso, se marchó con las manos en la cadera en cuanto Alphonse consiguió alejarlo del coronel. Alphonse intentó por todos los medios posibles obligarlo a disculparse, pero cualquier intento de retenerle allí, no digamos ya de hacerlo entrar en razón, fue inútil.

 _Ay, hermano…_

Alphonse hizo mil y un notas mentales acerca de todo aquello con lo que regañaría a su hermano por lo que restaba del día.

Roy frunce el ceño, implacable. Se esfuerza por no desahogar su enfado con Alphonse: el chico no lo merece.

―Eres libre de guárdatelo, Alphonse: ni siquiera eres tú quien _debería_ disculparse.

―Lo sé… Yo, lo siento mu… Ah: olvídelo, señor.

Un silencio incómodo, mucho, se hace presente.

Roy, todavía sosteniendo contra su rostro el hielo en un intento de evitar el posible nacimiento de un chichón, considera si decirle a Alphonse, tal y como si fuera su superior, que ya puede largarse de aquí. No quiere ser rudo con él, en verdad y con toda honestidad, pero realmente se muere por un poco de soledad luego de todo este desastre.

Afortunadamente, Riza lo entendió sin necesidad de palabras, marchándose a supervisar el trabajo del resto del equipo luego de traerle el hielo.

Pero, Alphonse…

Mustang sonríe un poco, muy a su pesar. Admite para sí lo innegable de la situación y es que, en efecto, no conoce demasiado (en lo absoluto) al chico, pero sabe muy bien de su excesiva gentileza y preocupación por otros.

De cierta manera era agradable saberlo preocupado por él, si se lo consideraba en contraposición al frijol iracundo y egoísta que tiene por hermano mayor.

―Señor, ¿estaría bien sentarme con usted?

Ojos rojos de armadura, de carmesí refulgente, lo miran con intensidad: Roy se esfuerza por contener un estremecimiento al comprender, por primera vez desde que conoce a ese pobre niño aprisionado por sus errores, que sus certeras habilidades para leer a las personas cuales libros abiertos no sirven en lo absoluto ante Alphonse, pues no tiene forma de saber lo que yace en su corazón, no sin las ventanas al alma de sus ojos.

Se sabe cruel al pensarlo para sí, pero…

Alphonse, en lo más básico del concepto, ya no es humano. Ya no.

Siente un pinchazo de miedo, de desconfianza, en el pecho.

Roy asiente, de apariencia impertérrito, sin palabras: y siente que la sangre vuelve a fluir con naturalidad por sus venas cuando, por toda su oficina, resuena una risita emocionada, la misma proviniendo del interior hueco de Alphonse, un sonido increíble, ridículamente dulce, al que no da crédito: encantador, musical, como nada que hubiera escuchado jamás.

Y Mustang se arrepiente, como tan seguido le sucede, de haberlo pensado vacío. De haberlo considerado como algo menos que un humano.

Mustang siente calidez, también, cuando antes Alphonse no había provocado nada en él.

Reflexiona en lo ínfimo que sabe acerca de ese niño: Alphonse, quizás, era más humano que varios otros.

―Señor, realmente no estoy seguro de si debo contárselo, pero, creo que se lo merece después de esto ―su voz lo regresa a la realidad presente.

» Verá: mi hermano ha estado algo… estresado últimamente. Bastante, a decir verdad.

» No importa cuánto leamos, busquemos o lo arriesguemos todo en pos de ello: no encontramos la piedra filosofal. No la encontramos, señor y estamos a universos de distancia de conseguirla. No logramos saber nada de ella que no suene a leyendas fantásticas, de esas que mi hermano no se tragaría jamás. Y sé mejor que nadie cuánto a él eso lo… afecta. Cuánto y con qué intensidad.

» Quizás, ya no tengamos una familia de sangre que nos espere en Rizenbul, ni una casa que nos pertenezca en realidad, pero… Están Winry y la abuela. ¡Y Den, por supuesto! Y mi hermano y yo no hacemos más que preocuparlas por lo que nos pueda ocurrir… Y las extrañamos tanto. Lo hacemos demasiado, señor.

» Puedo verlo en sus ojos: muchas veces, todo lo que quiere hacer es _regresar_.

» Sé que, muchas veces también, eso es todo lo que yo quiero hacer.

» Y luego, está lo de… de… ―la voz de ángel le tiembla y Roy entra en un ligero pánico: mil brazos de pesadillas demenciales envuelven a Alphonse, amenazando con arrastrarlo al centro de sus tinieblas personales y llevarlo a lugares y desplegar frente a sí imágenes que no quiere ver otra vez. Jamás. Y es que para su mente que no descansa por las noches, todo es como si hubiera ocurrido ayer… Habla como puede―. Lo de Nina, señor. Nina… Cre-Creo que sus pesadillas deben ser más de lo que puede soportar. A veces, acabamos discutiendo espantosamente cuando le insisto en que él no tiene por qué quedarse despierto conmigo…

Roy no lo mira: sus ojos oscuros, impenetrables, el reflejo perfecto de su tan complejo ser, sencillamente no pueden hacerlo, clavados así en su lugar en la ventana principal de su oficina. No es irrespeto ante sus palabras, no es que no le importe lo que está diciendo en ese momento, pues se requiere mucha valentía para desnudar el alma: se siente pequeño ante ese niño, de repente.

Las injusticias poblaban este mundo, pudriéndolo todo a su alrededor.

―Sé bien que nada de lo que he dicho es excusa para lo que hizo (¡mi hermanos se excedió por completo!), ni tampoco justifica su actitud en general con usted. De ninguna manera podría. Pero, coronel Mustang, tan sólo le ruego, _le suplico_ de corazón, paciencia.

» Por favor: porque le prometo que Edward se la merece.

Alphonse, en cambio, sí lo mira a él o al menos el casco de su armadura está virado en su dirección. Alphonse no sabe lo que espera, pero a esperar está dispuesto: más y todo haría por su hermano.

Por unos momentos, nada sucede ni ningunas palabras nacen.

A Alphonse, entonces, lo invade la desesperanza: pero la voz de Roy, sus palabras, le hacen sentir que todo, todo, todo estará bien.

Le hacen comprender todo lo que, con cada parte de su ser, siente por ese hombre.

El coronel ni siquiera lo mira, continúa observando la ventana, de modo que Alphonse sólo puede ver la parte trasera de su cabeza, su tan impecable y soberbio cabello a una distancia tan corta que lo seduce su brillo. Roy Habla.

―Por ti, Alphonse: prometo que la tendré.

» Tú mereces ese esfuerzo de mi parte.

Roy lo sabe, ahora, con fe aplastante.

De tener ojos, Alphonse piensa ( _sabe_ ) que los mismos se habrían abierto a todo lo que dan. Piensa y sabe que, después, se habrían inundado de agua.

Sí, era verdad: amaba a ese hombre aguerrido, perfecto, hundido en culpas que portaban las máscaras del pasado, de buenos sentimientos profesionalmente escondidos... Lo amaba.

Con franqueza y devoción, con dulzura y apasionamiento.

Ninguna respuesta parece ser digna de tan resplandecientes palabras, pero Alphonse dice lo principal, lo que corona aquello que le late en el alma: su mantra predilecto y característico de vida, desde la infancia.

―Gracias, señor. ¡Gracias con todo el corazón…!

Lo amaba, sí, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Y su voz refleja una emoción tan pueril, que oh, retuerce el corazón del adulto…

Mustang agradece la posición escondida de su rostro, pues hace que su media sonrisa permanezca oculta, negándose a voltearse hasta que Alphonse ya no esté. Así lo prefiere.

Alphonse Elric era especial, destacaba silenciosamente de una manera y por unas razones que Edward nunca podría ostentar. Y Roy se pregunta cómo es que ha tardado tanto en descubrirlo.

Nada más había por decir entonces, no después de tanta verdad. Aun sin contacto visual entablado, ambos hombres lo saben.

La conexión, así, da su inevitable comienzo.

Felicidad en todo su titánico cuerpo, en dulce paz, Alphonse se pone de pie y se encamina a la puerta.

―Bueno, lo dejaré solo, señor. Se lo merece luego de todo. Por favor, recupérese ―una vacilación―. Gracias. Yo…

» Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido, coronel Roy Mustang.

Pasos de armadura cruzan la habitación, una puerta cerrándose con discreción: silencio, quietud.

Y, afuera, a través de la ventana de la oficina que ha sido el escenario de un algo que sólo adquirirá su verdadera trascendencia dentro de un par de años, el Sol cae a lo largo del cielo: azul claro mutando en naranja y tonos rojizos. Roy no deja de mirar.

Esboza, entonces, una sonrisa más honesta de lo usual, especialmente afectuosa. Significativa. Sonrisa nacida del alma, que alivia el tenerla en el rostro. Una boca se abre y en las palabras musitadas hay verdad.

Son justamente las palabras que, en unos años, se convertirán en la propia verdad que rige, resguarda y da propósito a su propia vida.

―Edward estará bien: te tiene con él, Alphonse.

* * *

Estrellas pintadas sobre el negro nocturno, ese de tonalidad tan igual a la de los ojos de él. Alphonse se siente avergonzado: para colmo de todos los males del día, se atreva a pensar en el coronel incluso cuando hace algo tan mundano como avistar el cielo de noche.

Está solo en las afueras de los cuarteles: se debate violentamente sobre si _sí hacerlo_ o _no hacerlo_. Lleva cerca de quince minutos oculto tras un árbol del inmenso jardín frontal, vacilando sobre si entrar o no.

Mira a su alrededor: agradece con el corazón que no haya nadie, aunque esto es algo natural, puesto que ya es algo tarde, tanto así que cuando se fue de la habitación en la que su hermano y él se estaban quedando, éste ya dormía. Esboza una sonrisa inexistente. La canción de las grillos ocultos entre el pasto logra apaciguar la angustia en su corazón. Al menos un poco.

Suspira, al final, mientras retuerce ansiosamente sus manos: la verdadera respuesta, esa dictada por la bondad inherente en su alma, era clara.

Dirige sus pasos hacia los cuarteles con la firme intención de ir a disculparse, sí, una vez más, de corazón y alma, con el coronel Mustang por el penoso incidente ocurrido en la tarde.

 _Sé valiente. Sé… sé que es demasiado para ti cada vez que lo ves, sé que es intolerable cuando te mira, pero debes pedirle perdón: porque él se lo merece o no podrás estar en paz esta noche._

Pero, ¿realmente ameritaba pedir disculpas de nuevo? Y lo más importante: ¿era esa, la tranquilidad de su consciencia, el único motivo?

Silencio. Reflexión. Una respuesta.

No.

 _No_ , piensa, se sincera más bien, llorando lágrimas que no se podrán derramar jamás. Porque Alphonse se ha dado cuenta, porque Alphonse comprende que nada más le queda en las manos, porque ya no hay cómo dejar de darle vueltas a ello.

 _No, no lo es y tú bien lo sabes demasiado bien: quieres verlo otra vez. Quieres verlo siempre. Lo necesitas… Lo necesito. ¡Lo necesito…!_

 _Pero, él…_

 _Jamás me verá a mí._

 _Para Roy Mustang, yo no existo._

Ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de que dejó de caminar: sus alas de ángel se han partido a causa de la aflicción y está, entonces, cayendo en picada hacia un abismo con nombre propio. Y Alphonse se vuelve incapaz de ver color a su alrededor.

Y la única persona que podría recolectar los fragmentos rotos de su ser y volverlo uno solo otra vez no… _tan sólo no_ …

Lo ve a _él_ , finalmente: debió salir de los cuarteles, bajar por la extensa escalera de la entrada y comenzado a caminar cuando estaba demasiado distraído (roto, desgraciado, abandonado) para notarlo y todavía muy oculto para ser visto por éste. Comprende que ha llegado justo a tiempo, pues lo primero que mira es su espalda, alejándose. Su espalda.

Su espalda…

La misma es imponente, condenadamente hermosa, revestida por el azulino traje militar: es arte, como todo ese hombre en su extensión lo era. Simbolizaba, por desgracia, todo lo que estaba condenado a ver de él: por siempre lejos, pequeño.

Mustang se aleja de él con las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos y aún desde su perspectiva trasera, Alphonse es perfectamente capaz de intuir que está altamente sumergido en lo que piensa por la lentitud de sus pasos. Entonces, casi abruptamente, Roy se detiene y eleva su vista al cielo. Alphonse ve el reflejar de la luz de las estrellas contra sus pupilas y decide que nunca ha existido ni existirá nada más perfecto que eso, que él.

Estando ambos frente a los cuarteles, Alphonse al pie de las escaleras de la entrada y Roy lejos, Alphonse está a unos diez metros de distancia de él. En el silencio, le basta para oírlo suspirar. Su desmesurada empatía se activa, sin falta: Roy está melancólico, triste quizás y Alphonse desea tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo y protegerlo de todo por la infinidad.

Mirada oscura todavía clavada en los luceros, Alphonse lo escucha a la perfección pronunciar unas palabras que no comprende del todo, en lo más mínimo, más bien. Palabras que, quizás y sólo quizás, posean un significado que dentro de unos años podría cambiar su vida. Sólo quizás.

―Él es sólo un niño… No es que me vaya a ir al infierno por preguntármelo, pero… ―ojos negros se ocultan bajo párpados. Niega―. No, no debo pensarlo tanto. No de esta manera.

» ¿Qué me queda por hacer, maldita sea?

Roy susurra lo último y Alphonse no sabe a quién se lo suplica. No entendió aquello que se oculta tras de lo que dijo, de hecho: sólo sabe que se ha quedado helado por algo que percibe como grave. Se ha quedado dolido, ante todo. Y tampoco entiende el por qué.

En el medio de su desesperación (porque sí, _lo está_ ), Roy se gira, sin esperar nada más que encontrar la soledad que cree que lo rodea.

Ojos negros se posan de repente en él: Alphonse cae hipnotizado ante su color, a pesar de que lo primero que nota es la zona enrojecida y apenas hinchada en la mejilla de Roy, aquella con la que su hermano se ensañó.

El semblante de Mustang muta en varias emociones, pues, ante seres como Alphonse, las máscaras que todo lo ocultan (o que lo intentan) son inútiles: un rostro pierde toda expresión que podría haber estado reinando en el mismo, ojos se expanden y facciones expresan tres estados de emoción, uno detrás del otro: sorpresa. Pánico. Culpa.

¿Culpa? Culpa.

―Alphonse… ―y de alguna forma, su voz es un homúnculo perfecto de los tres sentires, es como si ese nombre y presencia, justamente, lo hayan desarmado todo en él. Fiel a sí mismo, Roy logra recuperarse y a continuación habla con su control habitual―. Alphonse, ¿qué…?

Ante todo pronóstico, no finaliza sus palabras: porque cuando Alphonse ha comenzado a aproximarse a él, lento, vacilante, Roy se ha callado la boca. Lo ha abandonado todo el aire existente en él porque era Alphonse quien se acercaba a él.

Mierda.

Ninguno de los dos hombres sabrá jamás que ambos corazones latían desbocados, apasionados, temerosos, aunque no por el mismo sentir. No todavía.

― ¿… Deseabas algo, Al?

 _«Al» y no «Alphonse»._

No entiende nada.

―N-No, Señor ―logra farfullar. Luego, sintiéndose como la armadura más estúpida del universo, se rectifica―. Digo, sí: sé que ya lo hablamos, pero… sólo quería, eh, disculparme con usted nuevamente por la actitud de mi hermano esta mañana. ¡Realmente lo siento! Yo, eh, intenté convencerlo de que él en persona viniese a disculparse con usted, pero… usted ya lo conoce… ―risa nerviosa. El coronel continúa observándolo, inexpresiva toda la extensión de su rostro. Alphonse se siente desesperar por un algo que desconoce. Habla con el corazón adolorido. Desconoce por completo que lo que Roy siente no podría ser más opuesto a la frialdad o indiferencia―. Tan sólo era eso, señor. Yo… lamento todas las molestias que siempre le causamos. Buenas noches, coronel Mustang…

 _Creo que me estoy enamorando de usted, señor. Por favor, discúlpeme._

Algo en el no-físico corazón de Alphonse se quiebra y esta se convierte en una de las ínfimas ocasiones en que siente enloquecer ante su maldita suerte, ante los giros del destino y lo que las decisiones tomadas y errores cometidos habían ocasionado en su vida.

 _Porque tal vez, porque sólo quizás, de tener un cuerpo… yo… él…_

Silencio, una vez más.

Y se miran. Alphonse _sufre_. Roy reflexiona sobre injusticias demenciales y podridas, que le han arrebatado cosas, las más importantes de todas, a aquellos que menos se lo merecían.

Algo en Roy se convierte en el primer latido de muchos por venir.

Y como el alzar más glorioso del Sol, una sonrisa honesta y ajena a mil y un sentires, pero que también cargaba consigo secretos, nace, una que un adulto le ofrece a un niño al que le guarda cierta estima. Un sentir leve, pero existente, progresivo y en aumento sentimiento aquel que (por ahora) no dirá. Ya el momento llegará. Todo Alphonse se estremece.

―Viniendo de ti, acepto las disculpas con gusto ―le dice con su eterna sonrisa ladeada, una que, no obstante, carece de la sorna habitual, observándolo con la cabeza alzada debido a su obvia altura de armadura. Mustang suelta una risa ligera, que expresa la más pura diversión y suficiencia―. Y no digas eso de ti: eres, de hecho, el único Elric que no es una molestia en el trasero. Créeme ―Mustang se calla. Por puntuales cinco segundos tan sólo lo mira: lo mira. Al fin. Inocencia que no sabe, aún, reconocer admiración―. Buenas noches, Alphonse. Y no vuelvas a sentir que eres una molestia ―musita. Luego, asiente como señal de despedida, le da la espalda, se va y, sin saberlo, se lleva consigo el corazón de un niño.

Cuán arrollador y vehemente en su inocencia era su sentir y qué triste resulta todo en su entorno. Qué gris.

Y cuánto no sabía acerca del futuro.

Alphonse lo observa, lo observa y lo observa más, alejándose aquel que comienza a amar latido por latido bajo el cielo estrellado. Lo observa hasta perderlo de vista, pues, sabe, mirarlo es el único método de amarle que tiene.

Que tendrá.

¿Será?

Por ahora, este lado de la historia es todo lo que hay.

Finalmente, liberando un suspiro inexistente, Alphonse se da la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a donde su hermano lo espera. Ya nada más hay por hacer acá: tan sólo aguardar unos años, nada más. En ellos yace la verdad, el camino que a ambos espera.

Lágrimas felices y dorado y tranquilidad.

En el ahora y caminando rodeado únicamente por soledad, Alphonse sabe que lo espera una noche solitaria: sabe, también, que todo lo que hará será pensar en _él, él, él_. Una y otra vez.

Injusticia que sí tendrá recompensa.

El sentir, por ahora, es una línea recta que parte de un punto al otro, pero que no regresa a él, a Alphonse Elric, el niño que, por ahora, sólo de largo lo tendrá que ver.

Por ahora: el reencuentro que todo lo cambiará aguarda en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **~ Fin ~**_


End file.
